finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajora Glabados
Saint Ajora Glabados is the founder of the Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics. He lived 1200 years ago and his birthday is September 11. He has two portraits. One depicts Ajora while he was still alive, and the other is shown in-game during a scene near the end. That portrait is similar to Alma Beoulve's, only with loose, white hair. He uses the unique job class False Saint (or Phony Saint in the PS1 version). __TOC__ Profile Appearance Ajora has golden brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue cloak with a golden undershirt. When revived Ajora uses using Alma's body as a vessel before being separated from her. During this time Ajora has a long white hair and wears Alma's clothes. His hair resembles Ultima's. Story Origin Ajora was born at a time when airships flew across the skies. It was recorded that the day he was born Ajora walked up on two feet and went to a well, pointing out that it was poisoned. True to this, during the Black Death, many who drank from the well died. Those surviving called it his miracle, and Ajora a child of the gods. As he continued to preach, his influence grew. At the age of 20, Ajora prophesied the coming of Paradise. This was the last straw, and the Pharist priests of the dominant religion at the time reported him to the Holy Ydoran Empire, who named him heretic and traitor. Germonique, one of Ajora's disciples, sold information about his whereabouts, and Ajora was executed at the Golgollada Gallows. His death caused Mullonde to be wiped out in a tidal wave and those who had faith in Ajora created the Church of Glabados. Disciples It is not known of how many disciples Ajora had in total, but Balias was Ajora's first who hid from the Holy Ydoran Empire's pursuers in Balias Swale. He was later executed by the Holy Empire for his involvement in Ajora's sect at Balias Tor where the hill still bears his name. The other famous disciple of Ajora's is Germonique, notorious for being the traitor who sold information on Ajora's hiding place to the Holy Empire. Truth According to the Scriptures of Germonique, Ajora was not just a priest, but a spy who sold information to enemies. Germonique had been watching Ajora silently, recording his activities, and learned that Ajora was collecting the Holy Stones to summon the Zodiac Braves. Germonique, hired by the Holy Empire, even had the stones to prove it. This led to Ajora's capture and his demise. A tidal wave destroyed Mullonde right after Ajora's execution, be it coincidental or not, causing the subsequent rise of the Church of Glabados. In truth Ajora was the human host of the Lucavi demon Ultima. Upon his death, Ultima was trapped in his body. 1200 years later, the other Lucavi put in motion a plan to resurrect Ultima via the Virgo auracite. The upper echelons of the Temple Knights of the Church of Glabados become hosts to the Lucavi via the Holy Stones, auracites, and scour the land looking for the Virgo Stone and a suitable host. Folmarv Tengille, the leader of the knights, discovers Alma Beoulve, the youngest of the noble House Beoulve and the heretic Ramza Beoulve's sister. The Virgo Stone in Folmarv's possession reacts to Alma's presence, alerting him to her being a suitable host for Ultima, the Angel of Blood and the leader of the Lucavi. Folmarv knocks Alma out and makes off with her. When Folmarv, the human host to the Lucavi Hashmal, learns how to reach the Necrohol of Mullonde, he takes Alma there and attempts to perform the ritual that would resurrect Ultima. This fails since an insufficient amount of bloodshed has occurred since Ultima's death. Ramza arrives to rescue his sister, and proves too strong for Hashmal to destroy, and wounds him enough to break his power over Alma who wakes up. Hashmal refuses to admit defeat and commits suicide to offer himself as a sacrifice to Ultima. The Virgo Stone triggers and Alma finds herself possessed by Saint Ajora Glabados, Ultima's previous host. Alma's will is too strong for Ajora and she separates from him, reappearing nearby. Alma tells Ramza that they must kill Ajora, but the fake saint transforms into Ultima. Ramza prevails, Ultima explodes, and the area is consumed by the blast. It appears as though everyone was killed, but Alma is later glimpsed by Orran Durai, riding away with Ramza. Gameplay Ajora's job False Saint is a story-related job used in cutscenes, and serves no purpose in battle as there are no abilities associated with the job. Yet, the developers did take time to give it a job description. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The Magick Pot bestiary entry mentions Saint Ajora as the founder of a separate sect of the Light of Kiltia, claiming Faram as the one true god that decreased the numbers of the Light of Kiltia sect. In the Japanese version, Saint Ajora was a woman rather than a man. Final Fantasy XIV Saint Ajora is the first Zodiac Brave from throughout the eras of Ivalice. He was a Warrior of Light and according to Jenomis cen Lexentale led a group of twelve heroes, the first Zodiac Braves, in a rebellion against the corrupt Holy Ydoran Empire. Ajora possessed powers beyond mortal men, and his power of prophecy earned him the love of the people. He declared himself the son of the gods. By the time Ajora's battle with the Ydoran Empire had gone on for twenty years, his followers numbered in the tens of thousands. In a single night he won the war and destroyed Mullonde, sinking it beneath the waves. Ajora died in the battle and was elevated to sainthood. It is later revealed via flashback discussion between Orran Durai and Delita Heiral that Ajora was not a hero, but the one who had summoned Ultima to the world ages ago. Given that Ultima is found beneath Mullonde, summoning her would have been how Ajora destroyed the city. Jenomis cen Lexentale theorizes that the original Zodiac Braves questioned Ajora's methods and sealed the ruins of Mullonde away in another plane to keep Ultima from influencing Hydaelyn. Musical themes The [[Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack|soundtrack of ''Final Fantasy Tactics]] features Ajora's musical motif in several pieces, albeit not as prominent as other motifs. They are: "St. Ajora's Theme", "St. Ajora's Theme Deluxe", "Espionage", "In Pursuit", and "Ultima the Nice Body" (also "Ajora's Masque" and "Midlight's Deep", which are not included in the soundtrack CD). Despite Ajora's absence for most of the time, these pieces are used fairly frequently, especially during the important plot points, hinting his influence to the world of Final Fantasy Tactics. Gallery Ajora-Glabados-FFT-Artwork.png|Artwork shown by Yasumi Matsuno in a livestream May 19 2018. Trivia *Ajora's original portrait is never used in the game and can only be accessed via cheats or ripping the data from the game. It is possible there were plans to feature a flashback scene, or even a battle involving the young Ajora during his time. The portrait appears on the party roster if a possessed Alma is hacked into the player's party. *The story of Ajora bears some similarities to that of Jesus Christ; both of which include notable prophecies, betrayal at the hands of a close disciple, antagonism from the prevailing religious sect, and execution by the reigning authorities. However, the requirements for Ajora's resurrection and his liken him to the biblic Antichrist character, as the one that although attempts to mimic Christ's life and appearance, deceives the people with an ultimate intention of bringing chaos into the world. **Ajora's birthday is September 11th. Some believe this is the real date Jesus was born, in the year 3 B.C. based on astronomical charts, clues provided in the Book of Revelation, and the fact the date on the Hebrew calendar translated into the Feast of Tabernacles or Sukkot–a holy day often associated with Jesus's birth and return in the Second Coming. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics